The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to an energy efficient method to wake a host system for charging battery powered portable devices via bus powered external i/o ports.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
With the proliferation of small, battery powered electronic peripheral devices, such as digital cameras, music players, mobile telephones, and a variety of other small electronic devices, there is a need for recharging the batteries for these devices. One way to recharge the batteries of these devices may be to charge the batteries from a larger capacity battery, such as the battery for a portable or notebook-type IHS. Typically, when the IHS is not being used, or is not plugged in to a power source, the IHS is put into an advanced configuration and power interface (ACPI) deep sleep mode known as G3. This time of non-use for the IHS may be when the user wishes to charge the batteries of the peripheral device. In order to support charging the peripheral device, the IHS should wake to ACPI S5. This can be a large drain on the IHS battery and therefore, an efficient system and method for waking the IHS from the G3 mode and maintaining long battery life is desirable.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an energy efficient method to wake a host system for charging battery powered portable devices via bus powered external i/o ports.